As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks need to provide additional functionalities to end customers to support integrated control of these different types of services. For instance, when a subscriber is watching a video while an incoming call is received, the network will provide the subscriber with the service logic options to handle the incoming call while the video session is on-going and the subscriber needs convenient and effective means to select the provided service logic. More particularly, the subscriber needs to use voice commands to respond to available service logic options provided by the network.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for using voice commands to activate network based service logic in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.